Pretty Little Killer
by edwardsgirlfriend1
Summary: What happens after years of abuse from men and not saying a word? You snap. June is a serial killer, plain and simple. Currently on death row, she tells her story to a naive, young, college student. The story of her life. Why she killed the men who entered her life, how she fell in love, and who this girl really is...
1. Prologue

"Juniper Allison Carter, please rise."

I stood up and looked at the judge. Cameras from eager reporters flashed around me, thousands of eyes burning holes into my body.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" His honor asked, looking over to the box of forty or so men in suits. A pre-maturely bald man stood a glazed look in his eyes.

"We have, Your Honor," he announced. "We, the jury, find the defendant guilty of 1st degree murder, genocide, manslaughter, aggravated assault, arson, and kidnapping."

The judge looked at me, hatred and disgust in his eyes. "Miss Carter, you will be hanged for your crimes against the world powers on December 24th of this year."

The gavel banged against the desk, thousands of camera flashes went off, screaming reporters shout for a statement from me. I said nothing.

_Well it wasn't as bad as it could've been…_ a sultry, female voice said.

I ignored her. The guards pushed me out of the court room and down a narrow hallway. I just walked; there no point in struggling right now.

_At least they're not complete idiots,_ she continued. _They gave you the best death sentence you possibly could've had…_

_Will you shut up! _I screamed inside my head, looking at the guards next to me. _You got me into this fucking mess._

_Hey, don't blame me…_ Anger flashed to my ears like fire. _Shit happens…_

I scoffed, making one of the guards look at me strangely. It was a good thing I was the only one who could hear her. Another good thing that I didn't have to talk to her out loud. They would've pleaded insanity on me. And that would've sucked ass.

We walked through the double doors at the end of the hall and outside. A large, white van waited for the three of us, idling. The officer next to the open back doors of the van slapped the smooth-metal cuffs on my wrists and pushed me in.

I sat down on the bench and glared her. _If it were for these fucking cuffs, I'd rip out her throat…_

_Like that's stopped you before…_

I smiled at that. The van rumbled, pulling out of the driveway and back down to the Fluffy Cloud Mental Hospital. Would've thought they'd put me somewhere more confined. Then again, how much more confined can you make a padded room at the stupidest-named hospital in the country?

I sat there on the bed, staring at the cold cement floor. I had the completely to myself. My only company was a toilet in the corner, the cot, and a guard constantly at the door. The toilet was much more conversation worthy though.

Out the corner of my eye I spied the warden staring at me. Not that I really cared anymore. I've gotten used to the harsh looks I get from people.

"You have a visitor, Dead Girl," she said slowly, as if I was a retard. Mrs. Pollack was a stupid, critical woman whose head barely touched my left tit. Goes to show how much can come in small packages.

_Prick ass bitch…_ I said nothing, just kept staring at the ground, twiddling my thumbs.

She came over and smacked the back of my head. "Did you fucking hear –"

I grabbed her hand and squeezed hard, making her scream. "You lay another fucking finger on me, I'll rip out your so-called uterus and hang you by it," I growled, my voice cracking from lack of use. "Understand?"

Pollack whimpered, gritting her teeth. She nodded quickly and I released her.

_Not so rough next time, you could've taken her arm off…_

_Like you'd care_, I grumbled at her, lying down on the cot.

Pollack glared at me, holding her wrist, and stomped out the cell. The door almost hit her in the head on the way out.

_Aww that would've been funny,_ I groaned in my head.

_I know right..._ the voice chuckled.

An hour later, about five guards came in and drug me out the call. They said I still had a visitor who wouldn't leave.

_This dude doesn't take a hint, does she?_

_No, I guess not._

When they threw me in the visiting room, I saw a short, brown headed body sitting in the chair in front of me. When she turned around, I gasped, dropping to the ground.

_Those eyes…_

"Are you okay?" she rushed over, pulling me up by one arm.

I looked at her and nodded. I pushed her hand away and stood up.

_Get ahold of yourself! You don't even know –_

_Of course I know! Those eyes…_

_Shut up! She's talking!_

"You sure?" I heard her say. "You look pale."

I walked over to the chair across from hers and sat down shakily. Again, I nodded.

She sat down and extended her hand. "My name is –"

"Save it," I interrupted. "I don't need to know who you are. I already know."

She looked at me inquisitively, withdrawing her hand. "Then who am I?"

I looked at her. "From the formal attire, notepad, pen, and tape recorder, I'd say you work for the local paper and this is your first big story: An FBI Most Wanted Criminal who's been on the loose for over twenty-five years and has finally been caught and executed in your fair town of Seattle."

She sat there, staring at me, confidence all gone.

A few awkward moments passed and all she did was stare.

"Quit."

Her brow furrowed. "Quit what?"

"Quit looking at me like I'm a freak killer who's going to jump across the table and strangle you with your jacket."

She wrung her hands, meekness leaking from her body. I studied her. She was a very confident girl in the first place…

"You didn't want to take this case, did you?" I asked quietly.

She sighed, "No, but it'll get my name out there for taking it. It's a big story." She looked in my eyes.

"I know." I smiled weakly. "What would you like to know?"

I could see the wheels turning in her head. "I don't want to know about why you're here. I want to know why…" She blushed, looking at me. "What happened to you that made you do the things you did?"

I propped my legs up on the table, the chains around my legs scuffing the table top. "That's a very long story."

She clicked her pen and grinned. "I'm ready."


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

I wasn't brought up in the way a normal child was. When I was two, my father, Benjamin Carter, slammed my head in with the car door during one of his drunken fits. Ever since then, there's been this voice in my head, always talking or influencing me. She part of the reason I'm in this shit hole, as much as she says it's not her fault.

Ben was a horrible father in general. He was a very violent, abusive, raging alcoholic who loved to torture my mother. Julie Ann James Carter was very much my father's opposite. She was a Christian woman who prayed every half an hour, when the only time Ben prayed was when he woke up to make sure he didn't have alcohol poisoning.

They were both abusive in their own ways. Julie would call me the "Devil's child" and smack me in the head with the bible so much that the gold, metal cross on the cover left a permanent scar on the back of my head. Ben killed her when I was four. He pushed the liquor cabinet on top of her. He was more upset about the broken whiskey bottles than his wife and traumatizing his daughter.

After Julie's death, Ben's abuse towards me replaced hers. Tom, a close friend of his, would come over to the house and rape me while I slept. That was the first time I ever fought back…and regretted it instantly. Ben took away my bed and gave me a lice-infected blanket. I was allowed two sets of clothes, a bar of soap, and a pail in the corner to piss in. The pail was my decision; however, since every time I would use the bathroom, Ben would barge in and say, "Don't piss there, do it in my mouth." I would have to straddle his mouth while he held up a video camera. Then, when I was done, he and my older brother, Ryan, would jack off to it in the living room.

Ben and Ryan, along with some others, fueled my hatred for my opposite gender. But the match to light the fire was when I was sixteen.

I sat in my usual corner at lunch, alone. I know its very cliché about the loner in the corner who turned out to be a psychotic killer, but that's life for you.

High Meadows High School was a cookie cutter piece of paradise apparently. So many giggly, happy people bouncing around like they're about to break into song any moment... It made me wanna hurl on a daily basis.

I usually avoided all the giddiness of my peers by sitting in my corner. I wasn't bookmarked "attractive" love the other girls, but not due to self-esteem. I constantly had bruises and scars all over my body that I hid with my long hair and baggy clothes. Most were Ben and Ryan's doing, others were mind. I didn't have enough make up to cover the bruises on my face, so I left them alone.

I was sitting by myself, reading one of my favorite books, _The Book Thief,_ with the voice interrupting every time I started to get into it.

"Hey, bitch." I looked up to see a blonde head with a drag-queen style of makeup and a mesh top staring at me, grinning, and sucking on a red lollipop.

I ignored her, continuing my reading.

She looked at me for a minute, grinning evily. "How's the biggest slut in town?" Rhian asked, flipping her hair.

_Try looking in a mirror and asking her yourself…_

I let out a small chuckle. Rhian was a huge slut but no one really cared, especially if you had a dick. She sucked at least five different ones a day, even though she was dating the sexiest guy in school. Some I wondered if Seth knew what Rhian did behind his back. I knew he'd be happier, MUCH happier if he were with me…

"Are you fucking ignoring me, bitch?" Rhian spat at me.

I wiped the spit off my cheek and rubbed it on her arm. "You can have that back." I grinned and continued reading.

She leaned across the table, pulling her hand back. "You little –"

I grabbed the hand as it swung towards me and squeezed. Hard.

She gasped, trying to pull her hand back.

I squeezed harder.

"Okay, that's enough." A huge hand covered mine. I looked at it's owner and instantly dropped her hand.

_Seth…_

Rhian rubbed her hand, her voice gasping in pain. She looked at me, disgust in her eyes. "You fucking bitch!"

"Enough, Rhian," Seth said firmly, looking at her out the corner of his eye. She stuttered for a bit then shut up. I didn't care. He was still holding my hand.

He looked back at me with those piercing green eyes. "I apologize for Rhian's behavior." He dropped my hand.

_Don't go…_

The bell rang. He walked away, calling Rhian to follow.

"You'll never have him."

I looked back at Rhian, my eyes tearing from Seth's perfect body walking away from me. "What are you talking about?"

Rhian leaned towards me. "Seth," she growled darkly. "He's my fucking boyfriend, not yours. No matter how much you think you can have him, you can't, and you know why?"

I sat there, saying nothing.

"Because you're a fucking emo, cock-sucking, loose-pussied, shit-eating whore." Rhian grinned. "Seht's not desperate enough to even want that." She stood up and walked away, sjaking her corn-syrup-filled ass the whole way.

I sat in my corner as the student body swirled up around me.

_You know she just said that to get to you, right?_

"With every lie, there lies a speck of truth," I whispered.

_So you're calling yourself a slut now?_ I could feel invisible eyes burning holes into my brain.

"I never said that." I got my crap and started down the hall to my class.

_Stop._

My legs stopped working. I tried pulling my feet up but they wouldn't move. Good thing no one else was in the hallway watching ,e yank on my ffet like I'm in fucking quick sand. "Let me go," I grunted, gritting my teeth.

_We ARE going to talk about this…_

My legs started moving, but not towards my class. They turned me around and stomped into the bathrooms at the end of the hall.

I sighed and let her take control. She lead me into the bathroom and in front of the mirror.

_Look at yourself…_

I looked down, my hands clenching the sides of the sink.

_LOOK!_ she barked, pulling my head up.

I looked at the reflection in the mirror. The girl that stared back at me was pale and gangly. Her face was covered in bruises. Her eyes looked like dull puddles of mud and grass…dead looking.

_This isn't the June I know…_ the voice whispered.

"Yes it is." My voice was dead, like the rest of me.

_No, it's not. The June I know is lively and beautiful…_

"I don't know where the hell she came from but she's not here."

She sighed and was quiet for a few minutes. I just started at myself. I don't know how long I stodd there. No one came in. I heard the bells ring when classes where starting and ending, students screaming and laughing past the door. I just looked at myself, trying to picture myself pretty. I couldn't see it…

_You know, some people act differently just to get what they want? Like that skinny dork in the New Guy…_

I chuckled weakly. "So?"

_So…why don't you do that?_

I scoffed. "I don't see what difference it would make-" I gasped and fell back against the stall door. A small brunette head fell from the mirror's vision when I hit the ground.

_Look again…_

I got up slowly and couldn't believe it. "I look…"

_Beautiful…_ she finished. My hair was in beautiful brown waves, trickling down the sides of my un-damaged face. I still wore the same clothes, but they were tighter, showing my curves instead of hiding them.

"What did you do to me?" I whispered shakily, running my fingers slowly down my cheek.

_Nothing….I just altered your vision a little…_

"That's doing something."

_Whatever…_

**RING! RING! RING! RING!**

I pulled out my phone and answer it without looking at the caller I.D. Big mistake.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE SLUT?!" Ben had such a creative vocabulary, didn't he?

I checked the time on the phone: 3:45.

_God damn it,_ I thought. "I had to-" I started.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCKIGN RAT'S ASS! IF YOUR SAGGY, LICE INFESTED ASS ISN'T IN THIS HOUSE IN THIS HOUSE IN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES, YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!"

**CLICK**

I started walking, ignoring Ben's threat, thinking of that image of me in the mirror. That could be me…

After one of my last beathing from Ben, some CoverGirl, and safety pins later, I actually looked like that girl in the mirror. The first couple weeks at school, everyone thought I was a new student. Girls talked to me, guys tried grabbing my ass, even Seth started nothing me. Rhian didn't like that at all. I actually think she hated me more when I was pretty than when I was the loner in the corner.

One afternoon, I was in Chemistry and Seth came in late. We shared a lot of classes, even though he didn't know who I was most of the time. Anyway, this particular afternoon he came and sat next to me. I tried ignoring him but basically failed. All of a sudden, he slid a piece of paper over to me. I opened it:

Would you go to prom with me?

I looked at him, then back at the paper, thenn back at him. He looked at me out the corner of his eye. I sighed.

_What should I do?_

_Don't do it…_ the voice warned.

I grabbed a pen and wrote:

This is one of those movie scenes like from Never Been Kissed where I'll say yes, like an idiot, you come to my house in a limo and egg me.

I crumpled the paper and threw it at him. It hit the side of his face, then the desk. A few seconds later, he passed it back to me.

No…where did that come from? I just asked you to prom.

You think because you're the hottest guy in school, you can ask the loner to prom, when you know she has a crush on you and she'll automatically say yes.

So?

…what about Rhian?

I don't care about her. She gives a blow job to a new guy everyday. I wanna have a good time at prom, not get laid.

"Sure you do," I whispered harshly.

He just looked at me with those beautiful green eyes. "What's your answer?" he whispered calmly.

I sat for a moment, pretending to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. Then I would my answer down on the paper and passed it to him:

You can pick me up at 8.

He smiled. "Cool."


	3. Chapter 2: Prom Night

**Chapter Two: Prom Night**

"God damn it, sit still June!" Justin chastised me. "Next time you move, I'm burning your fucking neck."

I laughed. "You wouldn't dare."

He stopped a moment, looking at me in the mirror. "I can dream, can't I?"

I giggled. Justin was as close to a best friend as I can. Yes, I may have been a loner, but the best loners always have friends. We'd been friends since elementary school, attached to the hip whenever possible. His parents were insanely rich, his father invented a portable microwave app or some bullshit, so he went to a private school. And naturally, since my house was on the shit-hole-side of town, he made me come over to get ready. Plus, there was no screaming, drunk Ben downstairs to throw up or tear up my dress.

"So you really think he's going to show?" Justin asked me. He backed away from me, putting the curling iron down.

I jumped off the chair and made my way to the bed where my dress was. "I don't know," I replied. "I honestly think it'll be like a _Never Been Kissed _moment, only, hopefully, I won't get egged."

He laughed, crossing his arms and sitting in the chair. "I just don't want you to expect the impossible. This whole thing is really sketchy, June." He looked at me earnestly.

I sighed, walking into his (huge) bathroom. I cracked the door behind me. "I know. I'm just trying to keep a positive mind about the whole situation." I slipped into the dress and walked out the door slowly. "Promise you won't laugh?"

He laughed. "I promise, June. Now come on. His royal Jock-ness will be here soon."

I smiled and stepped out. "How do I look?" I wore a purple, knee length dress. There was black fishnet covering the purple which trailed down to the floor and over my black stilettos. My hair was curled, the light bouncing off of my auburn tinted hair.

Justin stared at me for a moment, and then answered, "You look beautiful."

I smiled widely, blushing. "You're just saying that." I ran up and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you, Justin."

He hugged me back. The doorbell rang then, sounding out numerously. Justin sighed, letting go of me. "I'll get it." He left the room in a hurry, the doorbell annoyingly echoing around the house. I stepped out into the hall as quietly as the heels allowed and peeked around the corner cautiously.

Justin opened the door only a bit, so I couldn't see anything. But I could hear what he was saying.

"Hey," he said sharply, his eyes glaring holes into whoever-he-was-talking-to's head.

"Hey," the voice said, it's low rumbling seeming to vibrate the walls around me. There was a pause, then the voice said impatiently, "Well, aren't you going to invite me in?"

Justin stood there for a moment, glaring at the stranger, then stepped to the side and dramatically beckoned him in.

Seth entered the house slowly, looking at every piece of furniture critically. "Nice," he said curtly. "Very….quaint."

Justin stared at him with harsh eyes, seeming to envision ripping his head off. "Where are you taking June tonight?"

Seth sighed. "I don't know yet. I was thinking we'd just drive around and have a little fun." He winked at Justin, smiling broadly, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Justin's face went bright red, his hands slowly turning into fists. He slammed the door loudly, the wood frame cracking from the force. "Listen you fu–"

I stepped out from behind the corner, putting on my best smile. "Okay, I'm ready to go!"

Justin straightened up quickly, a stiff smile resting upon his face. Seth's face remained blank as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

I smiled at him. "You look great, Seth," I complimented. He really did look great in a tux.

He grinned back and said boldly, "I know, right?" He glared at Justin one last time, and then opened the door. Walking out, he called, "Let's go."

In front of the house was a long, pristine white stretch limo. He walked outside without me, screaming at the driver. The music was thumping loudly inside so I doubt he heard him anyway.

I stood there at the door with Justin, staring after Seth. "Well this is going to be a fun night."

Justin sighed and looked back over at me. He gave a very stiff smile, his eyes filled with worry. Placing his hand on my shoulder, he said softly, "Please be careful."

I winked at him, and then walked down the path. "Since when have I never been?"

He laughed loudly, and closed the door.

I turned to see Seth poking out the sun roof of the Lincoln. "Hurry up!" he shouted. "We're going to be late!"

I rushed down the sidewalk, the cracked concrete making me trip on my heels. I opened the door to the limousine and was met face to face with Rhian. Her eyes widened, her fury seeming to burn two holes into my forehead. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she spat at me, looking me up and down with disgust.

I smiled and said politely, "Getting in the limo to go on my date." My smile disappeared, and I could feel my eyes turning black with rage. "Now move your fucking ass over before I kick your flabby little cunt out on the fucking curb."

Rhian's eyes widened, a moment of fear making her get up and run across the car.

I got in slowly, smiling brightly as basically everyone from the football team and the cheer squad stared at me. I chuckled softly, closed the door, and crossed my legs.

They kept staring.

"Well?" I asked. "Are we going to get this show on the road?"

They all started murmuring as Seth pounded twice the window between the driver and us. The limo crawled down the street, gaining speed smoothly.

Seth came over and sat next to me, smiling widely, oblivious to the hatred that everyone seemed to have for me. "Nice, isn't it?" he asked smoothly, flashing me his pearly whites.

I looked at him blankly. "If you think a limo full of alcohol and hostility are nice, then yes, everything's peachy keen."

He smiled widely, ignoring my sarcastic tone. "I meant the limo."

"Oh," I chuckled. "Yes, it's very nice." I clenched my hands into fists in my lap, breathing slowly. All of a sudden, Seth was on top of me, his nails digging into my skin through my dress, his teeth biting into my neck hard. I screamed and pushed him off me, rubbing my neck as he panted on the seat across from me. Everyone in the limo was looking at me like I was on crack, Rhian smiling widely, her bright, white teeth shining contrasting brilliantly against the blackness that surrounded us. I ignored them all, my eyes blazing in fury at Seth. "What the fucking hell are you trying to do?!" I yelled angrily, my nails digging into my palms. He laughs loudly and leans over towards me again. I cringe back against the door, the foul smell of rum and gin on his tongue seeming to slap me in the face.

"Come on, June…" he smirked, the odor becoming so overwhelming it makes my eyes water even now after all these years. "Have a little fun."

I close my eyes and breathe slowly. "No, thank you." I start to move across to the other seat but Seth grabbed me and pinned me against the seat roughly. Images of Ben flash through my mind, making my head spin. I groan and lurch forward, but Seth holds me upright.

"You aren't going anywhere," he barks, his hand quickly clenching my throat. I gasp, clawing at his hand, trying to push him off me, my lungs burning from lack of oxygen. Everyone just watched with alarmed eyes, Rhian staring at Seth strangely, for once her fat ass had nothing to say. "You're going to do exactly as I say or you die right here and now."

_Damn…boy got some issues…_

_Shut up!_ I started to panic, my eyes seeing stars, my lungs throbbing inside me. Suddenly, it was as if I could see my body from outside my body. I reached my hand up, grabbed the back of Seth's head and pulled him towards me. I rammed his lips against mine, my eyes popping open in surprise, his hand falling away from my throat. I want to pull away and swallow as much as I can, but I don't. I keep kissing him hard, Seth's body relaxing as the shock wore off, his lips getting softer. I pulled away slowly, trailing my fingers down his chest slowly. I hear myself whisper, "Why don't you have the driver drop us off at your house? We could have a little party of our own…" I move lower and start nibbling on his neck, hearing his throat growl next to my ear. "I can apologize in a more…proper manner."

_Wow, kinda sudden don't you think?_

_Shut up! I'm tryin' to get him off me!_

_…implying that you want to suck him off doesn't help that cause, honey._

Seth clears his throat and pounds on the window frantically. It slowly lowers, unmasking a man in all black with one of those stupid little hats that limo drivers wear. Seth quickly says his address to the driver, but stops mid-sentence when I grab his sack hard. Seth lurches up, about to scream for the driver to step on it, but the limo is already at his house. Seth opens the door quickly and runs out the car, pulling my arm harshly, dragging me along with him.

I looked at him, noticing how frantic he was acting. _Has he not been laid in __that__ long?_ Of course, I shouldn't have been talking; I was still a virgin. But all that was about to change in the next hour or so and let me tell you, it was not what you should remember you're first time being like.

"But Seth…" Rhian whined from the car, her little blonde head poking out the door.

"Shut up," he spits, not even looking at her, slamming the door in her face. I laughed to myself quietly.

_Serves the bitch right…_

Seth unlocked the door quickly and pulled me inside. He slammed the door closed, locked it, and turned to face me. I wasn't looking at him though. My eyes were fixed on the large sword over the doorway. I asked quietly, "Why do you have a sword over your door?"

"My dad's paranoid," he said quickly, pulling me against him and kissing me fiercely. I pushed him away softly, trying to quiet the screaming in my head.

I chuckled, "Why don't we take this upstairs?" as I rubbed my hands slowly over his body. He shivered, grabbed my hand, and ran up the stairs. I ran as fast as I could to keep up with him, but he was too fast, causing me to stumble and fall a couple of times. Finally, he picked me up out of frustration, running quickly. Using this moment to my advantage, I closed my eyes and started biting his neck and collarbone, Seth groaning loudly.

_I guess being a curious freshman comes in handy…_

_I know right? Thank you, porn!_

I hear a door slam and I open my eyes. As I look around me, I realize we must be in Seth's room. He must be pretty paranoid too; there's at least fifteen different swords on the walls, the smallest, yet thickest, right above his bed. Seth put me down slowly, staring at me strangely. He opened his mouth, about to ask me something, but I covered it with my hand.

"Why don't we play a game?" I asked softly, my fingers running slowly down his arm.

He gulped. "W-what kind of game?"

I chuckled softly, and then started to leave light kisses up the side of his neck. "I think you know."

Seth dug his nails into my sides hard, making me gasp. Mistaking it as a gasp of pleasure, he ran them slowly down my sides. I hid my face to hide the tears flowing silently down my face, my teeth and tongue keeping up with the charade. All I could imagine was Ben's hands on me, he voice screaming at me to keep going. I cried harder, letting out a little whimper when Seth's nails moved onto my back. He heard me, his hands stopping. His eyes widened when he saw my tear drenched face. "What's the matter?" he asked, his fingers gently brushing across my face.

I didn't say anything. I didn't even look him in the eye. I just stared at the crowd, trying to use my hands to block my face.

"Is this your first time?"

I tried to answer, but all I could do is cry.

Seth took that as a 'yes'. He pulled me close into a hug, squeezing me tight. Images of Ben flashed through my mind even faster than before. I pushed him away, and ran across the room, slamming into the wall. I didn't feel the pain of the blow; Ben's abuse covered it all.

Seth stood above me for a moment, awkward. Obviously he wasn't used to comforting people. Finally, I heard him sigh.

"Rhian was fucking right…" I heard him whisper under his breath.

My eyes snapped open, the mere mention of her name sending waves of anger through my body. "What did you say?" I whispered harshly.

"I said Rhian was right." I looked at him, confused and pissed. Not a very good combination. He was tense, aggravated even.

_He's pissed at me?! What the fucking hell…?_

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, my voice shaking from the rage I concealed inside of me.

"She told me you were a pussy. She told me you were nothing but a waste of time. I should've listened," he barked at me. "At least if she was here right now I'd be getting laid instead of having a pity party because some dumb bitch started crying!"

I walked towards him slowly, anger rolling through me. "I'm a dumb bitch, am I?" I asked darkly, pushing him hard. Seth's body slammed against the bed, his eyes opening in shock and his teeth snapping together hard. I pushed him so his hips were over the edge, then started quickly unbuttoning then. "I'll show you who the dumb bitch is…" I straddled him, propping my leg up on the bed, whipping the end of my dress around me so everything from my thighs and below was exposed. I moved aside my black lace thong and rammed his cock in me hard. Seth groaned in shock, me in pain. I wasn't wet so it hurt even worse than it was supposed to. But I didn't care; anger fueled my every move, every thrust I made with my body. I rode him hard, making no sound, feeling no pleasure, just glaring at his face. Seth surely enjoyed it; he never stopped groaning. As he started to come, I stopped, pinning him beneath me. "Who do you believe now?" I barked loudly. "Who do you fucking believe?"

Seth looked up at me slowly, grinning like the fucker he was. "Rhian," he said slowly.

I start to shake, I remember that much. Anger rolled through my body in waves. I started fucking him hard, screaming in rage. Then my eyes flickered to something that made me smile: the blade above his head.

"Ah shit," Seth groaned, his eyes closed, not even noticing what I was doing. "I-I'm…" He screamed loudly, arching his back as I drove the blade threw his heart, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Seth screamed loudly, an eerie, animalistic howl, my hands twisting the blade hard in his chest. After a while he stopped moving, stopped screaming. He laid there on his bed, everything limp except for his dick, still hard inside of me. I sighed and sat up, closing my eyes, my hands still clasping the hilt of the blade.

I remember the internal monologue I had with myself at that moment:

_I just killed him…_

_No shit, Sherlock._

_I've never killed anyone before…_

_Well there's a first time for everything. He crossed the line. He deserved his death._

_But will other people know that?_

I opened my eyes slowly, looking down at the blade. I pulled it out slowly, letting a small pool of blood come up around it. Slowly, I dipped my middle finger in the rust colored pool, feeling it's warmth emanate on my finger tip. I sat up straighter, careful to not soil my dress from the body all over the body, and put my finger to the wall. I wrote calming, rewetting my finger occasionally, as a painter does with her brush. Calm, serene almost… As I finished, I looked back to admire my work...

**_AT LEAST HE DIED HAPPY!_**

I smiled to myself, laughing softly. Then I looked down at the still hard dick in my cunt. I laughed even harder, slowly taking him out. I looked at it strangely. It wasn't as big as I imagined it would be.

_Oh well, at least I know._

I got up and looked around his room some more. For a boy's room, it was very clean. There wasn't a closet or a dresser in sight, but there was a bookcase with all of his clothes on it. A small TV sat in the corner, next to a door. When I opened the door, I learned there was a small bathroom inside. It wasn't as clean as his room, but at least I wouldn't have to go out the house looking all bloody. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was had blood on my chest and knees, but none on the gown.

_Good. Justin would've killed me._

_I swear that guys gay…_

I took it off carefully, setting it on the toilet seat. There was a washcloth drying on the towel rack next to the sink. I used it to clean off the stray blood. There was a brush sitting on top of the toilet. I picked it up and brushed my bangs down, the curls Justin put it seeming to have stayed perfect, despite all the commotion. As soon as I put the brush down, I heard a cell phone ring.

**RING! RING! RING! RING!**

I looked around for my phone. It wasn't under the dress. It wasn't on the floor.

**RING! RING!**

I looked over at Seth, still lying there. I lifted him up slightly, seeing my phone under his back. I grabbed it quickly and let go of him, his body flopping awkwardly onto the mattress. The screen was covered in blood, so I looked around for something clean to wipe it off. I used Seth's pant leg. The caller I.D. read the name of the limo company.

I answered it. "Hello?" I asked sweetly.

"Hey, I know you guys are having fun up there and all but I have to pick up –"

"Oh it's okay," I interrupted. "I'm on my way down stairs."

"Oh." The driver seemed shocked. "Okay, I'm out front."

I smiled. "Alright, I'm coming down the stairs." I ended the call, put the dress on quickly, and headed for the door. Then I stopped and looked back the Seth. The blade still sat in his chest, its silver hilt shining in the lamp light. I walked over and pulled it out sharply, a small gurgle of bubbles coming out of the body's chest. I examined the blade, smiling at its beauty, a small ruby dripped from the tip and onto the mattress, making me giggle. I grabbed Seth's pants leg again and cleaned it off, careful not to cut myself. I put it in a small scabbard that was lying on the nightstand and buckled a small sash around my thigh, latching the blade to me. I straightened my dress, took one last look at Seth, and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 3: Down Hill

**Chapter Three: Down Hill**

The driver took me home instead of the dance as Seth had instructed him to do I guess. I knew he probably planned to sleep with someone, the little man whore. I walked in the house smiling, and then was greeted by a beer bottle being thrown against the wall, two inches from my face.

"Where the fuck has you been?" Ben spat at me, taking another swig from a Jack Daniel's bottle.

I gulped, fear starting to creep into my heart again, my confidence drained. "I was at prom."

"Bullshit!" He threw another bottle at my head, but this time I ducked and missed it, barely. "Ryan said you weren't there. Where were you?"

I stood up slowly. "I was at the prom with my date. I didn't see Ryan." That was only a half lie. I never saw Ryan and I did go to the prom. But no one said I couldn't make it there.

Ben glared at me drunkenly. "You're a fucking slut and a liar." He drank another gulp. "I guess that makes you a lying slut."

I didn't comment on his mental capabilities. Even now I'm glad I didn't.

At that moment, Ryan came bursting through the door, smacking the door against my back. I hit the floor hard, the skin of my forearms stinging against the hardwood floor. Ben started cracking up. It wasn't laughter, really, more of coughing/cackling/gurgled-beer-noise coming out of his throat. Whatever the sound was, it sounded like hell.

I looked up behind me and saw Ryan there, glaring down at me. Usually whenever he'd hit me or push me down he'd be laughing along with Ben. But not tonight.

"Watch where the fuck you're going, bitch," he spat at me, stepping on my back hard as he walked by. Pain shot out through my back, but I held back the scream begging to escape my lips. I learned a long time ago not to scream; it made them keep going.

Ryan walked over me, pulling someone else behind him. I looked up to see an hourglass figure in a little black dress.

"Rhian?" I asked my eyes probably as big as hers.

"Juniper," she said slowly, her eyes drilling holes into my brain as she started to grin down at me. "I thought you were with Seth."

I smiled weakly, slowly getting back to my feet. I brushed off my dress, glad I didn't get that much dirt on it. Justin would've really killed me.

Rhian opened her mouth again, glaring at me, but stopped when Ryan smacked her across the face hard. She gasped, and then looked at him, angry, painful tears welling up in her eyes.

Ryan grabbed her by the arm harshly. "I told you not to fucking say anything," he snarled at her. "I don't care goes through that stupid little blonde head of yours, YOU DON'T SAY SHIT!" Ryan stomped off into his room, dragging Rhian in tow.

My smile disappeared. As much as I hated Rhian, she didn't deserve to be treated the same way I was.

Ben had finally stopped laughing enough to start spouting insults at me again. I ignored them, heading towards the room to check on Rhian. If Ryan was anything like he was with me –

"I'm fucking talking to you!" Another bottle slammed against the back of my head, knocking me to the ground. The world spun around me, my eyes seeing stars. I groaned softly, feeling the back of my skull.

_God…good thing I have a thick skull._

I looked at my hand, giving a sigh of relief when I didn't see any blood on it. I looked over at Ben, hatred slowly filling to the brim inside of my brain.

_I hate him…I fucking hate him._

_Then why don't you do something about it?_

_What are you ta-_

"Now get off your ass and go get me another fucking beer," Ben spat at me, stopping the voices in my head for a moment.

I got up slowly, mulling over the thought that was planted in my brain.

I walked into the kitchen quickly, avoiding another hit in the head with glass. I pulled a Corona out the fridge and put it on my head. I shuddered as the coldness sank in, the pain intensifying slightly then dimming steadily.

_You don't have to put up with this…_

I sighed and rolled my eyes, pressing the bottle harder against my head. "Do I really have a choice?" I whispered to the voice.

_Yes, you do. When Seth hurt you, you hurt him back…_

I smiled at the memory, even though it happened only not even an hour ago. "Yes, I know."

_So, why can't you do the same to Ben?_

"Because I can't seduce Ben as horribly as I did with Seth. That's just…" I shuddered; the image of me screwing Ben made me physically sick.

_Who said you had to do that?_

"Well, I-I…" I stammered, thinking it over.

_Exactly..._ The voice inside me smiled. _You can get rid of him in other ways…_

"I don't care. It's not going to happen." I moved over to the table, looking through the mail, distracting myself. Well, almost distracting myself.

_You can! You can just –_

"Wait a minute," I interrupted. In my hand was a letter for Ben. There wasn't a return address, just Ben's name on the front. I looked around, seeing Ben in the other room, his eyes glued to the TV. I sighed, "He's going to kill me for this."

I grabbed a butter knife and cut the envelope around the edge, careful not to tear it. If I did, Ryan would know someone opened it. And even if it wasn't me, I'd still be blamed. Inside was a white, folded piece of paper and a smaller envelope. I opened the letter first and read the words on the inside:

Dear Mr. Carter,

In closed are all the candidates for your session and Ryan's session tomorrow evening. Remember to be on time this time and call me for your choices in advance. I can't hold your reservations if neither of you two show up. There are other clients that would be more than happy to fill your reservation should you not be able to make it. Call me to tell me of your choices so I can have my guys go get the girls. I think Ryan's choice will be candidate #4902. I've labeled it for him.

There was no signature, but there was a phone number at the bottom. I opened the small package quickly, trying to make sense of things. I emptied all the contents on to the table. It was all pictures of girls…young girls. Their names weren't on the pictures, just their ages. I shuffled through the pictures quickly then picked up the closet picture to me, my hand shaking slightly; I'd found picture #4902. It was a little, brown haired girl about four years old. You could see part of her face, she had her back turned but she was looking around her excitedly, a small Dora the Explorer back pack in her hand. She held an adult's hand with the hand that wasn't holding the backpack, probably her father. There were blurs of other children around her, but the camera was focused on her.

A tear drop landed on the photo, surprising me. I reached up toward my face slowly, my hands trembling. I pulled back my hand, seeing a clear liquid on them. I was crying.

_You haven't cried in years, June…_

That made the tears flow more. I choked back the tears, covering my mouth to block any sound from coming out.

"JUNE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU WITH MY BEER?!"

I flinched and turned quickly, the sound of Ben's voice scaring the crap out of me. I turned back to the photo, smoothing out the wrinkle I made in the corner as carefully as I could. I couldn't stop shaking, the tears still flowing.

_It's okay,_ the voice said comfortingly. _Everything will be okay…_

"No it won't!" I whispered violently. "Ryan's going to rape her. I know it!"

_You don't know that –_

"Yes I fucking do! And so is Ben! This is my entire fault." I cried harder, not bothering to hold them back anymore. "If I had let them do what they want with me none of this would've –"

_Shut up! _The tone of the voice stopped me. It was angry, almost fierce. _You can fix this…_

"How?" I asked quietly, my voice shaking.

_Get the bleach from under the sink…_

I did as I was told; my hands shaking so hard that I almost dropped the bottle when I grabbed it. I put it on the corner carefully, trying to steady my hands.

_Now get the Corona..._ The voice was calm, controlled. It made my nerves calmer, my breathing slow down.

I got the Corona from the table and placed it on the counter next to the bleach.

_Good. Now –_

The voice stopped talking; I was already doing what I knew it wanted me to do. I guess watching too many horror movies comes in handy: I opened the beer and poured half into the sink quietly and quickly, knowing Ben could probably hear me in the other room. I opened the bleach and carefully, without spilling any on me or the counter, mixed it with the alcohol in the bottle. I closed the beer tightly, shook it up, and walked out the kitchen quickly.

_Good girl…_

_Shut up,_ I told the voice. It listened to me and didn't say anything. At least for a little while it didn't.

Ben was in his recliner, eyes closed, a little bit of throw up dripping out the corner of his mouth. I grimaced in disgust. Maybe I wouldn't have to give him it after all…

"Bout time you fucking showed up," he slurred, letting me know he was still alive.

_Damn it._

I held out the bottle, not saying a word. Ben took it greedily. He ripped off the lid, cutting his palm in the process. Not paying attention to the blood on his hand, Ben chugged the brownish tan liquid in the bottle.

_Did he even notice the difference in taste?_ I thought to myself. Well, if he did that night, I doubt he would've cared.

He laid there for a moment, not moving or saying anything. Then Ben started to cough. He beat his chest with his fist, trying to clear his throat of whatever was in it. He opened his mouth to cough again but pinkish foam started to spill out instead. His eyes popped open n started down at his shirt, a look of terror spreading over his face. He tried to scream, but more foam spilled out. He clawed at his throat and when pulled his hand away, there was blood. The bleach had started to burn away the skin in his throat, making blood and patches of foam spill out. Ben kept trying to scream, sheer terror filling his blood, but he kept choking on the liquid filling his throat. He started to thrash around, like he was having a seizure, but then stopped moving after a few minutes.

I stood there, staring at the gaping hole in his neck. It wasn't really that horrifying to me; more comical if anything.

_You know if you drink bleach that doesn't really happen, right?_

"There was a mixture of cleaning chemicals mixed in with the bleach," I answered the voice.

_Oh, now that makes more sense…_

I laughed softly, smiling at the voice.

Suddenly, I heard a scream from Ryan's room. I turned my back to Ben in time to see Rhian run out, her coat following her in midair.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU FUCKING CUNT!" I clapped my hand over my mouth, covering up the giggle my throat made.

_At least you're not the only one who thinks so._

Rhian huffed, not even looking at me. She picked up her coat and stomped out the door, almost tripping in the process.

_Damn that would've been funny._

"I know right," I agreed. I looked back towards the doorway to Ryan's room. The lamp flew through the door, smashing to pieces on the floor.

I lifted up the side of my dress and pulled out my new sword. Taking one last glance at the corpse in our recliner, I started to walk slowly down the hallway towards Ryan's room, clenching the blade behind my back.

_Just breathe,_ the voice soothed. _You can do this…_

_I know. _I sighed quietly. _Just a matter of keeping my nerves under control._

_No matter what, don't submit to him hurting you…_

"I'll try," I whispered, my voice slightly shaking.

Trying not to remember all the torture he put me through in here, I stepped into Ryan's room. It was more atrocious than usual; paper and glass were everywhere, patches of fabric thrown everywhere. Whatever Stacy did, it sure as hell pissed him off.

Ryan sat on his bed with his back towards me, his body shaking slightly.

_Maybe I shouldn't right now…_

_No! Do it now! Before he turns around!_

I did as I was told. I moved around the room quickly, careful not to step on any glass. Before I knew it, I was at his bed, staring at the left side of Ryan's back…where his heart should be…

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" he snapped, making me jump.

_How did he know I was in here?_

_You're breathing like a fucking asthmatic horse, that's how._

"Um, I wanted to see what happened with Rhian," I asked quickly, still staring at his back. If I just leaned over the bed it could go straight in…

"Why the fuck do you care?"

I looked up at his head, stammering quietly. I answered, "Because I'm your sister and I want to know what happened."

He scoffed. "Since when the fuck do you care about anyone but your fucking self?"

I clenched the blade tighter, accidentally skimming the side on my thumb. I didn't care. "I've never cared about myself."

"What the fuck ever." Ryan turned to face me, his face red with anger, glaring at me with accusing eyes.

"How the fuck would you know?" I spat back at him, anger starting to roll through me. "You're consumed in your own like fucking world where all you want to do is hurt others."

He smacked me across the cheek. Hard.

I turned to him, tears running down my face. Not tears of sadness, tears of otherworldly rage. Ryan laughed to himself quietly, standing up. He stood at least a foot over me, but I didn't give a fuck.

_He's hit me for the last time…_

He pushed me back against the wall, punching me in the gut. I didn't feel the pain; just rage. The world turned red around me, my body shaking.

"You want to fight back so much go ahead," he yelled harshly, punching me in the face. I fell to the side, seeing stars, the world growing into a deep, blood red around me.

I looked up at him, growling softly. He pulled his fist back, aiming to punch me again. I stopped it in midair, surprising the crap out of both of us. I pushed against his hand hard, pushing him to his knees, slowly bringing the hand with the sword around. He stared up at me, a small twinge of fear gleaming in his eyes. Then, he stopped breathing as I cut the edge of my knife into his throat. Blood spilled down the front of his neck and shirt quickly. Ryan's mouth was a gape, his eyes still locked on mine in a permanent state of shock. I glared down at him, not smiling, not feeling any emotion. His body fell to the ground hard, thumping against the hardwood. I smiled calmly, then started wiping the blood off the blade.

I heard a gasp, making my head jerk up.

Rhian stood in the doorway, staring at Ryan, absolute terror in her eyes. She looked up at me then started to back away slowly.

"Rhian..." I put my hands up, the blood covered blade still in my hand. "I can explain…"

"Y-you..," she stuttered. Her eyes widened. She screamed, well more shrieked now that I think of it.

Rhian ran as fast as she could out the door, me following closely. I yelled for her to stop, the voice did too. I could explain everything, I could explain…

I spotted a cop car on the corner with two officers leaning against the hood. Rhian ran towards them screaming bloody murder. They saw me with the blade and ordered me to stop, pulling out the guns. I didn't. I just ran for Rhian, yelling how I could explain everything.

I heard gunfire. Then everything went black…

"You didn't die?" the woman asked me, looking at me curiously.

I looked back at the woman who'd abnormally gotten so close to me within the past hour. The guard sat cross legged on the floor, listening to the story with as much intensity as the writer, whose hand had stopped scribbling on her notepad for the first time since I started talking.

"No, I didn't," I answered calmly. "The bullet grazed my temple, but it knocked me out."

She sighed, but a sigh of relief or regret I couldn't tell. "So what happened when you woke up?"

"I was in a padded cell wearing a straight jacket. They treated me like Michael Myers: single room and a therapist who loved to bug the fuck out of me. But, unlike him, I talked, sort of. My therapist was deaf so I had to learn sign language to talk to him. I stayed there for a couple of years but then when I turned twenty-one, I broke out."

Her brow furrowed. "How?"

I smiled darkly, recalling the memory in my mind. "You remember Justin?"

She nodded.

"He had come to visit me. He was the only person in the world who thought I wasn't crazy for what I did. But he knew about everything Ben and Ryan put me through, even though the cops wouldn't believe it.

But anyway, as soon as he entered the complex, I broke loose. I killed everyone who tried to get in the way with anything I could find. By the time I got to the front, the only people alive were Justin, the two guards standing by him, and me." I laughed. "You should've seen the look those guards gave me when I walked into the room, unescorted, with a stained white straight jacket dripping in blood. They didn't even stop us as we ran out the complex; they stood there, mouths open."

"Well, what happened after you escaped?"

I smiled. "We went to Paris."


	5. Chapter 4: First Sighting

**Chapter Four: First Sighting**

After everything that went down with Seth and Ben, I had to leave the United States. It spread across the nation that a mass serial killer was on the loose. And that killer was me. It should've bothered me knowing that I had blood on my hands, but it didn't. All three of those bastards got what they deserved, but it made it much harder for me in the future for me to keep my calm.

Justin ran away with me. He was the only person that truly cared, that didn't think I was crazy…well, to an extent. We disappeared first to Spain, living incognito for about two years. Justin's family owned a small hacienda out in the country side. He worked for his father's company using the internet and phone calls to make business deals. During our time there, I found a sword master. I never met her face-to-face; she taught her lessons through a computer screen with the letter X in fancy writing the only visible image on the screen. Even though she wasn't in the room, she was brutal. Rigorous training every day until my body was drained of sweat and I was close to losing consciousness. Justin stayed away while I trained; he didn't approve of my treatment. The house was big enough; though, so he gave me the basement for my training. My personal playground…

Though X was harsh and cruel as a teacher, she was a very intellectual woman. With my training, she taught me to meditate, to isolate my thoughts and control my anger. I didn't slip up as much when in public, helped put a disguise on my face. I also took up acting. Only the tragedies though, then I could kill and not worry about getting caught as easily. It was quite a thrill to drain a man of his blood as an audience watched me, giving a huge round of applause for a murder well done. Some might say that's sick, I say it's hilarious.

One day, I proceeded downstairs for our lessons. The dark, dank basement had concrete covered walls and floors, water droplets leaking from the ceiling in the corner. It was an eerie place, it grew even more so after I took over down here. The walls were covered in dirt and cob webs. I never bothered to clean them off; it made the whole place look more kick ass. I walked through the arch way into the training room. It was just as dark and creepy as the rest of the place. Joining the room was another with a wood burning fireplace, an anvil, a few large hammers, and shelves of home-made dual dao swords. A personal favorite. I stepped on to the pre-laid out mat on the floor and sat cross legged in front of the computer monitor. I don't know how long I waited for the screen to flicker, her voice to come out the speakers. I just sat, awaiting a response. It never came. About a week later a letter came in the mail. It was from X. She gave me instructions to make a pair of swords out of iridium and to handle with care, since iridium was highly flammable is in power form. I constructed the swords for almost three months, slaving day and night, keeping constant watch as the metal transformed into two beautiful, white swords. They glistened in the day light, light as a feather in my hands. I took the extra mile and used most of the other iridium to make swords of all kinds, all light and beautifully deadly. When my task was complete, X sent me a gift: an old fashioned chainmail body suit made of diamonds and iridium, lightweight and tough. I never heard from her again…

I made myself a kind of guardian. Cheesy, yes, but it's true. I'd walk the streets any time of day and prowl disgusting, abusive males preying on innocent women and children. Justin and I were constantly on the move because of this, avoiding the police at all costs. We finally settled in a mansion outside of Venice. The house was the same structure as our home in Spain, but the grounds were surrounded by a grand vineyard, vines of grapes centuries old stretched out as far as the eye could see. Some days when I was more content and the voice would shut up in my mind, I'd sit out there and watch the workers. It fascinates me to this day about wine-making, though I could never drink. That's what happens when you live with a drunk for sixteen years.

One evening, I decided to tear away from the house and drive to Rome. I remember walking into one of the local bars. It looked like the American ones, just had a more rustic feel to them. I sat down, having an inward conversion with my mind's prisoner. I was too preoccupied to want to acknowledge the drunk who had sat next to me.

"Hey, pretty lady…" he slurred in Italian. Out my peripheral was a 40-ish year old man who looked (and smelled) of liquor, had a cocaine goatee, and was in horrible need of a shower and miracle hair-growth cream.

I ignored him, staring straight ahead at the wall.

He burped/coughed and banged on the table. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" he sputtered out, his face incredibly close to mine. I caught a whiff of rotting teeth and bug spray, making me gag.

"Hey, you!" the bartender shouted to the bum next to me. "Leave the lady alone!" He grabbed a rifle from the wall behind the bar and cocked it.

I gave him my sweetest smile, wrapping my fingers around the blade I had strapped to my thigh. "It's alright, I can handle this." I turned to the bum next to me. "What do you want?" I asked huskily, "A blow job? A nice fuck in the bathroom with little old me?" I saw a small tremor run through his body as I pulled my dagger out of it's holster.

I sighed, pulled out my G2, and dialed for Justin. He answered on the second ring. "Hey, gorgeous," he answered happily. "What's up?"

I smiled weakly. "Hate to spoil your mood but…"

There was a dark pause on the other end. "June. Again? Really?" He sighed. "God damn it, June. I thought we talked this shit out."

I pouted. "They were bastards though…" And they were. Filthy, stinky, cock-sucking bastards.

"That's no excuse."

"Well, it's over now."

He sighed again. "What's the damage?" Damage meaning how much did he have to pay to have the place cleaned up before anyone found out.

I glanced around at the torn bodies flared out around the bar, sneering at the drunk in the corner, still sitting there with a shocked look on his face. "One of my cleanest actually. Just need a mop, Pinesol, and garbage bags." Before he answered, I said, "I'll be home shortly. Love you!" _Click_.

_You cause that boy a lot of heartache…_

"Like you care," I spat at her, my mood instantly darkening. I loved Justin to death, he was my best friend, but sometimes I just didn't give a fuck what he thought. Like butterflies and kittens were his hobby, mine were castrated testicles and blood on hardwood floors.

I stepped outside and started walking home. It was a little nippy this time of year, but I preferred it that way. No turning into a lobster just by being outside for fifteen minutes. God damn sun… As if the heavens heard my insult, I felt a drop of water land on my nose. I stopped and wiped it off. As soon as I threw the drop on the ground, it started pouring. I glared ahead, my body getting more drenched by the second.

The voice in my head just laughed. Well at least my hands were being washed clean.

I quickly stepped under the nearest doorway and waited for a cab to come by. The streets weren't as crowded as they usually were with people, probably due to the rain, but at this time of the evening it started to populate, no matter what the weather was like. Cars drove down the streets, people laughed and talked to others they knew, enjoying life. I smiled at them weakly. They didn't know the least bit about suffering, about pain and anguish, when I had enough to go around. I stared out into the rain, waiting for a cab to come by. _I really need a bath now…_ I sighed. _God damn it…_

"Hello there," a low, husky voice spoke next to me. I looked up to see a tall, black figure staring at me with bright green eyes. Beautiful bright green eyes…

I looked away, staring out into the rain. "Hello," I said curtly.

He continued to stare at me. "Lovely weather, isn't it?"

I looked up at him again, glaring at him. "Can I help you with something?" I asked blatantly.

He smiled widely. "Just making pleasant conversation."

"Well, aren't you gentlemanly?" My voice was laced with sarcasm. "Perfect place to do it too."

"Yes it is." He completely ignored the sarcasm. He looked out into the rain for a moment, then back at me. "All type of weather is wonderful for conversation, don't you think?" _What the fuck…?_

"If you're with someone who's acting like a polished creeper, then no."

He laughed his voice deep and husky. "If you're with someone who's just acting just as much as a creeper, yet in a fascinatingly wonderful way, then I might agree with you."

I looked at him. "That didn't make one ounce of sense."

"Or did it?"

I paused, glaring at him. He just grinned like a fat man that just got a chocolate drizzled cupcake. "Good day," I spat, stepping out into the rain. I walked a few steps then heard matching ones behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see the creeper following me, still smiling. I marched ahead, picking up the pace. He continued to follow. "What the fuck, man?" I turned abruptly and spat in his face. "Can't you take a hint?"

He just stared at me. "Of course I can. I just don't want to."

"And why's that?"

"Because I find you amazingly fascinating and would like to get to know you better."

I laughed darkly, glaring at him. _Bad idea…_ "No thanks, Creeper. I'd rather rip my uterus out and hang it from the nearest lamp post." I started to walk again.

"At least let me escort you home." He ran up in front of me, forcing me to stop. "You'll catch your death of cold out here."

I glared him. "What the fuck are you? A pompous, British cunt intent on pissing off the closest bystander just for your own sadistic pleasure?"

He laughed again, a bit strained this time. "No, more of an Irish dick who would like to save a lady from walking home in the pouring rain without catching pneumonia and possibly getting raped in a dark alley way by a boson with one tooth he nicknamed Lucky."

_First time I ever heard that one._

He smiled again. "I have a way with words, I admit." He opened his umbrella and held it over both his head and mine. "Now, may I escort you home?"

I watched him a moment then sighed. "Alright, but no funny business, or your dick is going to be lodged in your muffler.

He laughed and stepped forward into the street. A long black limo pulled up beside him, stopping traffic on our side for a moment. He opened the door and gestured with his arm. "My lady?"

I stared at the entrance a moment, flashes of Seth jumping me running through my mind. I looked up at the stranger, then slowly climbed in, him following in pursuit. I scooted over to the driver's side. "Stay over there," I ordered. He simply smiled. I lowered the window and whispered my address to the driver. I didn't want this creep knowing where I lived, so I'd have to take out the driver later.

We rode in an awkward silence, well at least awkward for me; he just stared at me the entire time. I tried diverting my attention out the window, just I couldn't help but glance back at him every once in a while. I'm not gonna lie and say he wasn't an attractive man; he was walking sex. Tall, his trench coat barely covering the defined muscles of his arms and chest underneath. Long, midnight black hair camouflaged the contours of his face, though I could still see a gold earring in his ear. I didn't see a hint of Irish in his face, but his eyes…

_Beautiful…even for a man…_

_I know right._ Every fiber of my being hated him just for the fact that he had a dick, and was acting like an annoying one, but I couldn't resist though eyes. They shone like the clearest emerald ever polished, endless and breath taking…

Before I knew it, the ride was over, jolting me a moment. I reached for the door when the stranger's arm stretched across it, blocking my way out. I glared at him. "If you value your arm, I'd move it the fuck out the way."

He chuckled. "I just have one question," he spoke calmly. I waited, looking at his nose.

_Not working…still beautiful…_

_Shut up, god damn it! I'm being a bitch._

"Have dinner with me?" he asked.

My eyes widened and I laughed. He just sat there, his smile wavering a bit, but his eyes serious. "You expect me to say yes, right?" I mocked. He sat there confused. "You expect me to say yes to an annoying, egotistic bastard that stalked me for two blocks and forced me into his car? Do I look like a dumb bitch?" I spat. I could feel the anger in my body steadily growing, a volcano waiting to erupt.

He locked the door and sat back, looking in my eyes. "No, you look like a very sophisticated, beautiful, feisty young woman that I'd like to take out to dinner and get to know better."

_He called you beautiful…_ Even the voice sounded shocked. _No one's ever called me beautiful._ I stuttered a moment before I built my anger up again. "T-that doesn't count for shit." I pushed his hand out the way before storming out the car, hoping I was putting on an act better than I thought I was. I went up to the iron gate, punching in the code frantically. As the gates opened and I walked through, I heard a "Wait!" shout out from behind me. I turned and saw the beautiful stranger standing behind the open door of the limo. Water dripped down his face like mine, but his eyes still pierced into my soul. "May I at least know your name?" he called.

I looked back at him, debating with myself. "It's June," I called back, smiling faintly.

I saw him smile, his white teeth glistening in the dim light. "June." He said it with a pleasure in his voice, or did I imagine that? "I'm Alex." I nodded goodbye and ran through the gate, not looking back at the smiling man with beautiful green eyes. _Alex…_


End file.
